Revenge of the Shade Riders
by teenwriter827
Summary: The mysterious beings that's Eragon saw are coming out into the open. It has been nearly one hundred years since the defeat of Galbatorix. Eragon, Arya and Murtagh are training new riders. What will happen when things fall apart? What happens when Eragon is forced to face shades with powers more powerful than anyother? Better than it sounds. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"It has been eight and ninety years since the war with Galbatorix. Too long we have hidden in the shadows. We will take the place that is rightfully ours! Now the revenge of the Shade Riders shall be complete!" The assembled army cheered at their leaders words. "Annihilation of the Riders!"

* * *

I know it is extremely short but it is a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon was of the age of one and seventeen, and his mate, who lay at his side, was of the age two and nineteen. Today was an important day. It was this day one hundred and two years ago, that Saphira hatched. Eragon woke up, smiling as he saw his mate, Arya daughter of Islanzadi and Evandar. Rubbing her back, he stifled a laugh as Arya's instinctive reaction was to nestle In deeper to his neck. "Good morning Arya."

"Good morning Eragon. What's the plan for today?"

"Well we have Garrow II and his Dragon, Glavendar, graduating today. And that's it." A knock came at the door, "Ebrithil, Murtagh~elda request your presence in the council room, he says it's important."

"Very well Ballor." Ballor was his first student, and despite Eragon's best attempts, still called him master. With a sigh Eragon got up.

*time skip*

Eragon stood and magically amplifying his voice said, "As you are all aware, today is the One Hundred and Second year since my dragon Saphira's hatching. I'm honored to be able to present to you my nephew, Garrow II and his Dragon Glavendar, as full members of our order. It has been a long twenty five years, but he has trained hard. He has given up everything he has known as we all have. Garrow the Second, son of Roran Garrowson, Stronghammer, Earl of Palancer Valley; do you swear to uphold the legacy of the New Order of the Riders, led by me, Eragon Shadeslayer; do you swear to help the land, heal the sick, give counsel to the leaders of Alagaesia, and defend the innocent at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He swore in the ancient language. Eragon repeated the process with Glavendar.

"Arise, as full riders of the New Order. Take your armor, and your sword."

*time skip*

It was when Eragon was walking towards the dining hall that it happened. He was laughing at Murtagh expression when Thorn told them of how he had gotten so drunk one night during the Revenge War, that he hadn't woken up for a day and a half. "So tha-" Eragon felt his vision slipping as it had many times before. However this time, instead of allowing himself to fall into hs Premotion, he said "Council." To Arya and Murtagh. Quickly supporting him, Arya and Murtagh took him tothe council chambers. Once there Eragon passed out.

When he came to, he was back in Alagaesia. He could hear the roar of a mighty Dragon, and when he looked up, he saw a great brown dragon, easily twice the size of Shruikan, and three times the size of Saphira, coming down upon him. He saw Arya fall off Fírnen, and heard her whisper in his mind, I'm sorry Eragon. Do not mourn my passing. He felt a great pain enter his back, and once more he was burdened by Durza's attack. He felt a pain in his chest, and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with Ebrithil?"

"Will firesword be ok?"

All of Eragon's former students had heard of Eragon's faint. It had been a half day. "I cannot say what happened, but I can say he is fine."

**Council**

"I saw a mighty war being waged. It would seem that Galbatorix was only the beginning. In the hundred years, our enemy has been growing stronger."

"What is it we face?"

"I know not."

"What are we going to do?"

"We must return to Alagaesia. The dragons Eldunarí, all healed, shall be enough to defeat whatever this threat is. Now we must tell the rest of the Riders. Call the meeting."

*time skip*

"Many of you are probably wondering what is going on, well the answer is unknown. Many of you don't know this, but I have been known to have premonition's. What happened after the ceremony is an example of this. I had a vision, and while the message was clear, the meaning isn't. I fear that Alagaesia will soon be at war. We must return to Alagaesia. We leave in a fortnight. Get your weapons, and armor ready." With that said, Eragon went to the scrying room. Casting the spell he scryed King Orik of the Dwarves, King Theudin of Surda, King Ajihad of the Broddring Empire, King Daethdr of the Elves, Nar Grazvhog of the Urgals and Halfpaw of the werecats. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice. My dreams have been troubled as of late. I fear that things are not well. I urge you to begin to gather your armies."

"Indeed. I have felt it as well." Daethdr.

"Very well. I will begin to activate the army." Ajihad said. Theudin nodded.

"I will prepare mine knurlan for war."

"The elves shall join."

"As will my rams."

"We will be leaving in a fortnight."

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I have reread my plot and future chapters, (I had another five already written) but as I read, I noticed many things I found to my disliking. I will be taking time to go back to the beginning and decide from where I wish to my story. I will return to this story hopefully. I made eventually just abandon this so I might be able to focus on my other stories. (Still waiting on the ten reviews to continue.) I offer my deepest apologies to all my fans, and ask that you please do not hate me. Read some of my other stories and I promise I will post ASAP.

Eka elrun ono.

I thank you.


End file.
